


THERE'S NO RED PAPER

by 2BoredAsHell2



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BoredAsHell2/pseuds/2BoredAsHell2
Summary: Flug Demencia and 505 have to cover whit red paper the statue maker that didn't have any sell (Flug: I've told BH that it wasn't gonna make any money but he didn't listen!)(BH: FLUG, I CAN READ YOU)





	THERE'S NO RED PAPER

BH was doing his paperwork when suddenly he reads a card that says: Hi, I'd like to buy a statue maker, but covered whit red paper please. My direction is: ******* ****, **** (Sorry, BH didn't let me put it).

Obviously, he was gonna do it, the statue maker didn't have sells, apparently, slave's handwork was much cheaper and easier to control.

Then, he took a paper and started writing: Very well then, it should be there in 1 hour. The price will be 10 human souls.

He vanished the card and exited his office. He called his slaves: FLUG, 505, DEMENCIA, COME HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE WORMS  
.  
Then, Flug came quickly dragging 505. Demencia, although, came after them, but she didn't stop and hugged BH. BH snapped his fingers and tied Demencia whit a rope.

Then, he talked: I need you to cover the statue maker whit red paper, you have an hour. Flug, if you have problems whit these idiots DON'T CALL ME, YOUR PROBLEMS WHIT THESE IDIOTS ARE NOT EMERGENCY, D O Y O U U N D E R S T A N D ?. Then he vanished.

Flug sighed and said: 505, get me the red paper, and, Demencia, DON'T RUIN THIS. Then he walked to get the statue maker.

When he arrived whit it, 505 walked where he was whit red paper. Then, they started covering the machine. Flug then noticed that Demencia was missing, he then looked up and spotted Demencia, she was crawled at the roof (srsl wtf?). Flug sighed, better leave her.  
Then, he looked at the machine….. The red paper wasn't enough….. he sighed.

He had two options: Go shopping and leave 505 in charge or make Demencia buy something. He chose the second option.

DEMENCIA, COME HERE. And Demencia awnsered: WHAT?! then he replied: GO BUY SOME RED PAPER then Demencia: UGH, CAN'T YOU DO THAT?! I SWEAR I WON'T DO ANYTHING Then Flug: *sigh* YOU BETTER DON'T.

He then took money from the "material money" box and got the heck outta that asylum.

When he arrived, he was ready for….. Well, everything went better than he expected. Demencia was just drawing whit 505's pencils and 505 was watching her in a approvating way. When the big bear noticed him, it made a "rwar?" and Flug said: Okay, I don't know how did you kept her busy, but I'm really grateful, could you do it more often please? Then the blue bear said: "rwawr" whit a happy expression (It was pretending, what he really thinked was: I have kept her busy, do you rwarlly think that I would do it one more time? Well, do it yourself, lazy ass).

Then, he untied and unrolled the paper, they started working one more time.

When they were almost done, Demencia yelled: I'M FINNALY DONE, LOOK, 505, I DID A DRAWING OF US BOTH (a childish draw). Then, Flug screamed at his scareand let the rep paper roll on the floor.

While Demencia was showing her draw proudly at the blue creature, Flug woke up from the floor and yelled: DEMENCIA, DON'T YOU DARE DO IT ONE MORE TIME and Demencia said: WELL, MAKE ME, SCAREDLY NERD so Flug took a pannel whit buttons out of his pocket and pressed a few. HAVE FUN WHIT THE KILLERBOTS Flug finally screamed.

The Killerbots started chasing her and he putted the pannel again in his pocket.

They were done, and BH appeared from literally the nothing, scaring Flug. Also, a lot of broking metal could be hear from behind, and when BH looked at the machine and was gonna say anything, Demencia came running whit a killerbot behind, and when she was gonna crash….. AAAAAWWW. Flug interposed between the machine and the crazy lizard. He was laying on the floor and BH said: DEMENCIA, CAN'T YOU THINK A LITTLE? HE IS THE ONLY DOCTOR HERE AND YOU BREAK HIM HIS BONES! NOW I HAVE TO USE MY MAGIC IN THIS UNDESERVING WORM! at this, Demencia wa- WAS REALLY SCARED-BH, DON'T YOU DAR-WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, MORTA-I'VE TOLD YOU TO NOT MESS WHIT THE STORY, MORON-JUST LISTE-(Sorry, we'll be right back after a talk)

Okay, where was I? Oh, right, Demencia wasn't really paying attention, she was looking at BH whit lovely eyes.

Then, BhH sighed, seeing not point on it, snapped his fingers and Flug was right next to him standing up: Th-thanks, je-jefecito.

Then, BH looked at his clock, groaned, took the machine and vanished

Sorry guys, BH is trying to mess whit the story once again, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I'M 2BOREDASHELL2 AND I DON'T LISTEN TO BH BECAUSE I'M NOT SMARTER THAN A PLANT-SHUT UP-WHAT?-HELP, MY WORK IS BEING INVADED-MUAJAJAJAJA-


End file.
